granturismofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:DarthDoritos
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van Gran Turismo Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Sannse Skin changed! I've finished changing the skin. Tell me what you think on my talk page on GT-EN! Gp75motorsports (talk) jan 19, 2011 04:11 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Oh, and some more things: one, I still see a lot of English here in the system message templates (for instance, scrolling past the bottom of the editing window, I see "All contributions to Gran Turismo Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Auteursrecht for details"). You can translate these into Dutch by going to the and editing them one by one, so that the whole wiki is in Dutch, and not just some Dutch and some English. For another, you need to add some content to your user page to make your visitors feel more welcome! If you want, you can just take the source code from my GT-EN page and toy with it. :) I'll get this site registered with Google now, so you should start appearing in Google searches for "Gran Turismo Wiki" soon. Also, I'll see about maybe getting someone to write a bot to translate pages from GT-EN and post them here. If you need anything, just ask me! Gp75motorsports (talk) jan 19, 2011 19:33 (UTC) : By the way: Do you have some templates? Such as cartemplates? ::Yeah, here's a list of them. Just click the links, click "Edit," and copy the code. :) Gp75motorsports (talk) jan 20, 2011 03:20 (UTC) RE: Banners It's not as simple as that. That banner is stored on my old computer, which I had to clean out, so it may have been deleted. I can, however, make another one using another image, if you want. -- feb 9, 2011 21:51 (UTC)